


The Routine

by Leahlozer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse to ftm transgender, And like, Controlling George, End goal hamburr, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced representation of biological sex, George is creepy and crazy, Graphic Rape, I got this from an SVU episode, I love him, Misgendering, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, alex is trans, do NOT read if any of these tags make you uncomfy, he needs a hug, like damn, this is gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahlozer/pseuds/Leahlozer
Summary: "So many things then happened at once- with Alex’s venting and John’s intentness of such, so the two didn’t see the van stop suspiciously near them. They didn’t see the man come up behind them. Alex screamed in terror suddenly as a large man’s arms wrapped around him and picked him up, the boy kicked his feet as they were heaved off of the ground. He heard John shouting as he was carted off, smaller hands pulled at his clothes until the hands were torn away with a yelp of pain from John. He screamed himself raw, and struggled frantically as he was stuffed in a van and the door was closed, tears fell down his face as a rag was covering his mouth and strong smells invaded his senses. He wailed into the cloth as it overwhelmed him with the strong scent. His eyelids grew heavy, his body felt it getting picked up and held in unknown, strong arms before he was out."





	The Routine

It was a normal day, boring at the start. It was routine by now, he’d wake up in a bad mood, his mother would make him coffee and kiss him goodbye and he’d go off to school. He hardly paid attention to the teacher, he knew all this stuff already. And they said high school was hard, but he was a sophomore and could already, probably take on some seniors, academically of course. So, Alexander doodled mindlessly in his notebook till school was let out. 

“Alex! How are you my man? I haven’t seen you in forever!” 

Alexander jumped at the abrupt noise, swiveling around but then grinning wide when he saw his friend. “John I saw you at lunch, you nerd.” Alex laughed, amused, and John threw an arm around his neck affectionately as they walked out of the school building together.

“Where’s Herc and Laf?” Alexander questioned, looking around the school exterior, only to not see them. 

“Oh you know them, Laf probably dragged him home so they can make out or whatever.” Alex chuckled snidely, adjusting his book-bag strap as the two teenagers walked down the sidewalk. “So you think you can come over tonight? I got some new movies we can watch.” John looked at him hopefully, his smile wide and his eyes bright. Alex flushed from his gaze, his cheeks heating up.

“I’d love too, but I’ll have to ask my mom. She’s still a little weary of letting me spend the night at people’s houses since I came out ya know? Especially boys.” John nodded slowly, getting the gist of the situation at hand.

“Hey it’s okay Alex, I understand,” he walked close to Alex in an almost protective manner. 

“Like, it’s not like I’m going to have sex with any of my guy friends. She’s just so- ugh!” Alexander let out a frustrated groan, their paces matching by now. He loved his mom, he really loved her but she was a bit much at times. 

So many things then happened at once- with Alex’s venting and John’s intentness of such, so the two didn’t see the van stop suspiciously near them. They didn’t see the man come up behind them. Alex screamed in terror suddenly as a large man’s arms wrapped around him and picked him up, the boy kicked his feet as they were heaved off of the ground. He heard John shouting as he was carted off, smaller hands pulled at his clothes until the hands were torn away with a yelp of pain from John. He screamed himself raw, and struggled frantically as he was stuffed in a van and the door was closed, tears fell down his face as a rag was covering his mouth and strong smells invaded his senses. He wailed into the cloth as it overwhelmed him with the strong scent. His eyelids grew heavy, his body felt it getting picked up and held in unknown, strong arms before he was out.

-

Alexander woke up in chains. He sat up and he was in a dark musty room, it reminded him as a sort of dungeon. Hearing a distant boiler running over his fast beating heart, he was already in disbelieving tears. He didn’t know where he was, he was tied to a dirty bed with stains all over it, and was in a different set of clothes. He was in women’s clothes, he realized despite the watery tears falling so heavily down his face. He didn’t want to be in these clothes, he just wished to be in the clothes he wanted, the ones that made him feel good. He heard footsteps suddenly. 

His head snapped in the direction of a dark door on the opposite end of the room. He curled himself into the corner of the bed, holding his knees to his chest. The door opens and he’s prepared for the worst, then a small plump asian woman carrying a tray walks in. 

“Hello there little one,” she smiled, bringing over the tray gingerly. Alex looked at her cautiously, looking the woman up and down suspiciously. He didn’t speak nor move, stationary with eyelids drooped in questioning. 

The woman seemed to notice his stiffness, sighing once before her cheery smile tugged back at the corners of her lips. “Don’t be afraid of me dearest, I’m bringing you something to eat. You must be so hungry, but you were out for so long and you looked too sweet to wake up,” she explained as she set the tray down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, presence unnervingly close.

“Come here little lady, let mommy get a good look at you.” She beckoned for Alex to come closer to her. Mommy? Was this woman crazy?! He wasn’t going near her, how dare she call him a ‘lady’? She raised a plucked brow when he didn’t approach her.

“Now sweetheart don’t make me go get daddy so soon.” She looked at him, as if he were to slid on over at the threat. But Alex stayed put, shivering and glaring at her in the corner of the bed. The woman sighed in what seemed to be heard as disappointment, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a phone. Alex watched her tap on the screen impatiently before he looked over at the tray to see its content, which lied a nice looking sandwich and some apple slices decorating the plate with a short glass of milk beside it. He was hungry, but he was too frightened to move- wary of this woman doing anything if he got too close.

The woman shut off the phone and pushed it back into her pocket, her hands resting on her lap. She was waiting. For what? For whoever this ‘daddy’ was? Alex was scared, shivering under the stern gaze of the asian woman. After a bit of a staring contest he heard footsteps again. The boy dug his nails into the skin on his legs in fear, watching in dreading anticipation as the door opened again to reveal a man so large that Alex nearly pissed himself in terror.

“Mommy told me you weren’t listening to her, is that true?” The man asked, his voice low and his stare intense.

“Don’t scare her too much George.” The woman complained, seeing the terror in Alex’s stare. His shivering intensified at the man’s presence. Alex hid his face in his shaking legs, whimpering pathetically. He felt as though he was going to piss himself, his shoulder length hair falling in his face as he shook furiously. He felt a large hand grab his small wrist to pull him out of his position, Alex immediately burst into tears and started to cry, screaming at the top of his voice.

“No, no! Let me go, let me go! Get away from me!” Alex screamed, tears rolling down his face- struggling in George’s hold. He was dropped down on the bed with a sizeable hand coiled around his throat, squeezing and unrelenting, ultimately choking Alex into silence. 

“You listen to me little lady, you will do as mommy and I say or there will be consequences,” he growled dangerously. Alex let out a choked sob and nodded frantically in response. The hand was then removed, and Alex greedily took in deep breaths, coughing from the soreness. He proceed to sob and curl up into a tightly wound ball, his forehead touching the soft sheets. He heard the two talking remotely- unable to discern their voices with the ringing of fear boisterously loud within his head, before there were footsteps going out and the door slammed shut behind them.

“Now that you’ve learned your lesson, come here.” The woman demanded with a hiss. Alex sniffled and gathered himself before looking up to her. It was like the man’s attack never happened, like nothing even happened. Alex looked down at the sheets and hesitantly crawled over to the woman, she didn’t seem very strong, Alex could probably take her. But with the chain attached around his ankle he would only dig himself into a bigger hole, the man would be back and angrier than before.

“There you go sweetheart, let mommy look at you,” she gently grabbed the sides of his face, inspecting him. “You’re very pretty my girl, need to clear up that acne but not much to do for you to look nice and pretty for daddy,” she smiled at him and went to pick up the tray. Pretty for daddy? What were they planning to do with him?! She gave him the plate with the the sandwich and apple slices on it again, and then waited for him to eat. He was hungry, he hadn’t eaten since lunch at school and he had no idea what day it even was since he’s arrived here. He reluctantly bit into the sandwich, chewing the food thoroughly before swallowing. The sandwich was pretty good and was eaten pretty quickly along with the apple slices, and he downed the milk. 

Afterwards, as she cleaned up in silence, Alex spoke. “Why did you take me?” His voice was uncharacteristically small, it was almost a whimper. “Why am I even here?”

She looked at him strangely, smiling softly. “Why for daddy of course! You’re here for your daddy!” And with that, she was gone.

-

She came back eventually, with a makeup bag. The woman grabbed him and sat him at the edge of the bed, cleaning his face off with a baby wipe. “It’s time to make you nice and pretty! Daddy is going to love you when he sees you all dolled up.” She sounded almost gleeful, as if she didn’t notice the horrified expression on Alexander’s face. He was too frightened to move as she began applying makeup to his face. 

“So Alex, how do you like it here so far?” The woman asked, finished with the foundation and concealer, and now working on blush. “And I’m not going to put on too much, daddy likes it simple usually.” She chuckled in amusement, applying the blush. Alex didn’t answer, she didn’t seem to mind. She took out mascara, putting it up to his eye, telling him when to blink. He wanted so badly to defy her, to wipe the makeup off his face and scream and shout. But he was afraid, so very afraid. She applied some light pink lipstick, then taking out a brush and ran the bristles through his tangled hair. 

“There, you look beautiful. Now let’s get you to the bathroom, you must need to go by now.” She was right of course, he sighed when he finally relieved himself in the pristine bathroom. He was led back to the room, George was there, on the bed. Waiting.

“Have fun you two!” The woman said cheerfully before pushing Alex in and closing the door. Alex was on the door in an instant, trying to get out, finding out quickly that it was locked.

“Please let me out, please-!” Hands were around his waist and pulling him back, but he held onto the doorknob for dear life, “God no, please!” He was crying, tears streaming heavily down his face, his hands were torn from the door and he was thrown onto the bed. He tried crawling away, trying to make distance between them but George was touching him, pulling on the dress he was put into and lips were on the back of his neck. Alex screamed, kicking out his feet, trying to hit the larger man with his fists. He fought so hard against him but it wasn’t getting him anywhere, it was just making him annoyed and angry. 

“Please l-let me go! Please, please-!” He was slapped across the face, hard. He yelped in pain and stopped struggling for a moment, giving George an opportunity to pin him down on his back. 

“Stop fighting me and be a good little girl for daddy.” The man growled sultrily, grabbing Alex’s shoulders harshly and pinning him successfully. His back pressed against the bed, tears blurred his vision, but he could feel the man beginning to take off the dress he was currently wearing. 

“Wh-why are you doing this?! Please! Stop!” Alex begged as his top was then exposed, they had taken away his binder while he was unconscious so he was just bare for the man to see his developing chest, that made Alex cry even harder. He sobbed and begged for him to stop, to have mercy. George only answered by grabbing and pawing at his chest, starting to tear at the remainder of the dress that covered his lower half. Alex screeched and kicked his legs furiously, desperate to get away. Nails dug into the skin of Alex’s stomach, the boy cried out desperately. Alex lashed out and desperately scratched the larger man’s face. George just torn off the rest of the dress, Alex now naked for the man to see. Alex tried covering himself but his arms were taken from the areas he was trying to protect, a warm mouth kissing down his neck and a tongue licked down between his breasts.

“Stop! Please I’ll do anything! Just not this please!” Alex sobbed, struggling to get his arms out of his grasp. 

George grabbed his chest and squeezed, “Such perky tits.” His mouth enveloped the nipple and sucked, Alex sobbed and struggled with little success. His large calloused hand ran down his shivering frame, fingers trailing down to be between his shaking legs. Alex screamed as George’s thick fingers went through his sensitive folds, Alex had never had someone touch him there before. He had never really wanted anyone to touch him down there, but his body couldn’t help but react. 

It was like torture, feeling things he didn’t want to feel. Tears rolled down his face as he was touched inappropriately by the larger man. 

“Please-!” A hand clamped over his mouth and a voice growled, “Shut up and take me little one.” A finger wriggled inside of his pussy causing the boy to shout out in the man’s palm.

“So wet for your daddy aren’t you little one?” He asked in a sultry tone, going back to envelope his nipple with his mouth. Alex sobbed into his hand, his own hands pushing at the man but he wasn’t budging, hopelessness overcame the boy as he was violated. He wanted to go home and hug his mama, tell her that he loved her and was sorry for being such a know-it-all little shit.

He was brought back from his mind when he felt George pull out his fingers and start undressing, Alex felt that his hands were free but his legs were pinned by the man. That didn’t stop Alex from punching and hitting at the man’s face, desperate to escape. He was slapped again, he cried out and cradled the offended cheek with a sob. He has never felt to weak in his life, and never so embarrassed. Alex felt the man get on top of him again, now bare as well. He looked at the man fearfully, not wanting to look between his legs to get a peek of what was to be forced inside of him. 

“P-please… Have mercy..” Alex whimpered, it was ignored as Alex’s thighs were spread wide forcefully and George slotted his body between them. Alex let out a hiccup as he cried, George shushed him gently.

“If you stop struggling I’ll go easy on you baby girl.” He whispered, kissing his ear softly as he hovered over Alex. The younger boy let out a soft whimper, his arms feeling weighed down. He stopped fighting and struggling, the man above him chuckled and whispered praises into his ear. 

“Good girl, I’ll make you feel so good.” George touched him gently, the fingers going to massage his clit. Alex let a small moan slip out.

“P-please.. I’ve never done this before just-... do it gently?” His voice was shaking, as was the rest of his body as the man’s mouth sucked on his neck and wandering hands roamed his frail body. George made a noise of acknowledgement as he continued his touches, Alex letting out small noises of distress and reluctant pleasure. Alex’s body shook as George’s hands wandered and touched in the places that made Alex want to moan and cry all at once. 

“Your mascara’s running little one, calm down and enjoy it baby girl. You’re so pretty like this.” The man whispered into his ear, his hot breath blowing against the boy’s lobe. Alex let out a small whimper and nodded slightly, George went back to his touching and his roaming hands made Alex feel dirty. 

He felt like he might throw up the meal he had not even an hour ago when he first woke up in this new hell. He felt George’s thick finger slid back in his slit, stretching Alex internally. He whimpered at the feeling, feeling it go in much more smoothly than last time he pushed it in. He seemed to want to distract Alex with little touches so he didn’t feel the almost uncomfortable stretch, he slowly started curling his fingers inside of Alex. At first, it just felt weird for Alex. He’s never had sex before so these sensations were so new and intense, when his fingers hit a certain spot inside him it made Alex see white for a moment and a building sensation concentrated in between his legs. It felt even more strange when the man hit a bundle of nerves just under the hood of his vulva, it made Alex moan against his wishes. 

The man seemed to enjoy watching the younger man squirm and writhe under him, he could feel a sharp smile against his skin as George kissed and licked the salt from his skin. Another finger was soon added in his cunt, the stretching uncomfortable but bearable once again as he started pumping his fingers in and out of him. It made Alex feel hot, strange as well, it made moan after moan come out of him. Soon enough, another finger joined in with the other ones, but it hurt. 

“O-ow! Ow that hurts!” He whimpered, whining when he didn’t stop. 

“You can take it baby girl, you’ll have to if you are to take me.” He hummed against his skin, kissing the sweaty flesh on his chest. Alex was suddenly frightened again, he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to be plowed into by this man. Alex’s legs shook as the building sensation got more intense, his breathing became heavier as George kept finger fucking him. 

“A-ah! Please I- mmh!” He could barely speak, and when George ran his thumb over his clit Alex let out an almost sinful cry. Alex came around his thick fingers, panting and sweating from the orgasm, his first one. He felt the fingers being pulled out of his pussy, covered in Alex’s cum and wetness. Alex whimpered as his pussy clenched around nothing for a moment, Alex knew it wasn’t over, it was far from over. George sat up and positioned himself between the boy’s shaking legs, grabbing the quivering thighs to bend them over Alex’s chest. The boy let out a squeak of fear, tears running down his face again. 

He felt the blunt, flared head of the older man’s cock against his slit, a sob of fear coming out of his mouth as he pushed in. Alex gasped and flailed from the size and girth of his length, the cock stretching his insides painfully. 

“AH! P-please! Go slower! Please I beg of you!” The boy cried, “I-it hurts!” He let out a sob as his pleas were ignored, George only pushing in deeper. His lips pushed against Alex’s, swallowing his cries as the man savagely pushed into him. It hurt, it sent a ringing through Alex’s ears as the man harshly defiled him. Alex squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore or block out the whole situation, he tried to the ignore the pain inside his vagina and the blood he felt trickling down and out of him. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt! Alex hardly registered when the man came inside of him, he let out a small sob at the filling sensation, it was disgusting. He wanted it out out out!

 

George then suddenly pulled out of him, letting him go. Alex immediately went to put distance between the two, shakily crawling away and curling into a ball in the corner of the bed, away from the monstrous man. The boy’s eyes filled with tears, letting them slowly fall down his face as he heard the door slam shut and lock, and he was left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my homie babyrufus  
> And comments fuel me in my passions


End file.
